


Playlist-Cont.

by FallOnANightLikeThis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOnANightLikeThis/pseuds/FallOnANightLikeThis
Summary: 木兔光太郎x原女|All原女前提原女有名字（越水晴见），可自行Ctrl+h阅读|OC好用罢liao，请务必和别坑区分看待！！2333333|猜内啥的第二天|一句话木兔：“没事，我们不告诉送子鸟，就不会送宝宝来。”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Playlist-Cont.

**Author's Note:**

> *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]  
> *CP：木兔光太郎x原女|All原女前提  
> *Note：原女有名字（越水晴见），可自行Ctrl+h阅读|OC好用罢liao，请务必和别坑区分看待！！2333333|猜内啥的第二天|一句话木兔：“没事，我们不告诉送子鸟，就不会送宝宝来。”

“喂，我说你们不要总叫小晴见给你们做这做那的！尤其枭谷，你们不是有经理嘛！”  
那边越水正在帮某全天发挥失常、垂头丧气的大型猫头鹰擦头发，一边头也不回地应：“没关系啦，反正我也闲着。”一边疯狂朝赤苇使眼色：快想想办法啊！木兔前辈都这样一整天了！！  
赤苇少见地摊开手表示：没办法。  
“怎么这样……”越水对着拒绝交流的木兔无可奈何，赤苇只能坦白地说：“因为昨天没有带他，所以连我也一并被怨恨上了。”  
这……  
“不过晴见不用去训练么？虽然是暑假。”黑尾故意无视了满头乌云的木兔，转开话题，“听说青城啦啦队刚在全日锦标赛拿了中学组四强，真了不起啊。强豪队伍的训练应该很忙吧，不像连全国都没打进的男子排球部。”  
这边的猛禽类还没哄好，生怕那边又多个超龄儿童，越水赶紧回道：“是我之前股四头肌拉伤，被队长禁止训练了。”  
“哈？！小晴见什么时候受伤了？为什么都不跟及川前辈讲？”  
防不胜防。  
“这个……”越水亦步亦趋地拖住要往墙角钻的木兔，背后还得挂个哭哭唧唧的及川，倒是衬得上牛岛评价的那句“体力很好”，“不、不严重的，拜托，及川前辈可是有70多k啊，背不动的……”  
“嗯哼~及川前辈倒是可以很轻松地抱起小晴见哦~”及川说着伸手环上越水的腰，像拎小猫一样提起来就要走。  
眼看着“偷走小晴见”计划顺利，陷入消沉模式的木兔却突然惊醒似的一把把人拉回来，紧紧护在怀里不肯放，向来元气又爽朗的猛禽类少见地像被雨淋湿的小鸟似的委屈。  
“算啦算啦，及川你就让着他点吧，毕竟昨天被排除在外超受打击，走吧，我们先去吃饭。”  
其他人陆陆续续离开，体育馆最终只剩下两人，越水托着木兔的脸，望进那双没什么精神的金色眼眸里，小声问：“木兔前辈，怎么了呀？”  
“你不要叫我‘木兔前辈’。”木兔噘着嘴反驳。  
越水了然地笑笑，改口道：“光太郎？”  
“嗯。”木兔应是应了，但还是闷闷的。  
“怎么了嘛？”  
“……想要亲亲。”  
越水踮着脚在他唇上轻啄了一下，“好了，快去吃饭吧，等下食堂空了要饿肚子的。”  
木兔却没管食堂空不空的，搂在她肩膀和腰背的手臂收得更紧了，“……还不够。”  
“光太郎乖啦，去吃饭，吃完饭无论多少亲亲都可以……”这下越水也察觉到哪里不对了，木兔的下身正直挺挺地顶着自己，“…你……难道刚刚练习赛是这个状态打的才发挥不好？”  
“才没有啦！我又不是什么流氓……但是，但是……”木兔不安分地蹭了蹭越水，“现在就是想嘛！”  
越水看看空无一人的体育馆，纵容道：“好吧…但是要快一点哦。”说完便拉着木兔去了储物室，小心地掩起门，推着他靠上跳马箱，隔着运动裤揉起他分量可观的肉棒。  
忍耐许久的木兔发出一声满足又渴求更多的喘息，越水立即凑上去吻他，贴着唇用气声说：“因为不知道什么时候会有人来，还是不要发出声音。”  
木兔乖巧地点了点头，和高大的体格反差，格外讨人心软。  
越水拉下他的裤腰，微凉的手分别握住柱身和下面的囊袋，揉捏抚慰起来。  
手被前液沾湿，上下撸动更加顺畅，她反复用掌心贴紧顶端打转，想尽快帮他解决，木兔也后仰着头双眼紧闭，一副舒服的表情，撑着跳马箱的手时不时地握紧又松开，可就是不射。  
越水的手已经有点酸了，对着甚至比刚刚更硬的肉棒一筹莫展，“好过分哦，光太郎……”  
听她语气里有几分亦真亦假的抱怨，又毫无征兆地被放开，木兔慌张地睁开眼低头看她，道歉的话溜到嘴边，却见她撩起自己的裙摆，踮着脚分开膝盖又合拢，用大腿夹住他硬挺的肉棒。  
“晴、晴见……？”  
身高差的原因，越水不得不一直踮着脚，勉强伸手去搭住木兔身后的跳马箱也还是很难站稳，只好向他求助：“光太郎扶我一下呀……”  
可是要扶哪里啊……？木兔懵懵地圈住她纤细的腰，越水只好自己顺着他坚实的臂膀向上，搂住他的脖颈，又去踩木兔的脚把自己垫高，角度差不多了，才夹紧腿前后动起来。  
“啊、”  
“嘘——不要出声啦、唔……”  
木兔半是惊讶半是突然爽到，忍不住发出声音，马上被越水制止，可她也没太多余裕，内裤那一层薄薄的布料很快就被打湿，也不知道是因为木兔，还是因为她自己。  
“晴见……”木兔垂下头在她耳边呢喃，嗓音低哑，引人沉迷，“可以么？”  
越水以为他在问可不可以射，连忙回答“可以”，下一秒却被托着屁股抱起来，木兔手指一挑就把已经湿透的内裤勾到一边，顶端摸索着找到湿滑的穴口，再一挺腰便直插到底。  
“啊！！”越水没忍住发出一声拔高的惊喘。  
“嗯……晴见里面好热，好紧。”木兔克制着没马上动，可那个尺寸就足够刺激，又是悬空的体位，顶着最里面又酸又麻。  
“呜啊……”本来没打算让他插进来的，现在要拒绝也来不及，又怕随时会有人回来，越水只好小声催促：“你快点啊……”  
木兔却好像完全理解错了方向，托着她操得又快又凶，越水不得不抱紧他，柔软的胸部压着他结实的胸膛摩擦，身体更加敏感，里面反常地一阵阵收缩，吸得木兔差点就射了。  
他缓了一下换了节奏，进出得不快，但每次都退到穴口再猛冲到底，每一下都把越水撞出一声带着点哭腔的呻吟，想说他却支支吾吾地说不完整，脱口只剩些没意义的“嗯嗯啊啊”。  
终于木兔不动了，收了些托举的力气，让她的身体沉下去，越水还没来得及松口气，就察觉到他的意图，急忙扭着腰挣扎起来，可就像被从下至上牢牢钉住，除非木兔抱她起来，或者射完精变软，否则根本挣不脱，反而给自己折腾得腰酸腿软。  
“不行，不要…射……里面、啊……”  
“可是黑尾说可以。”木兔的语气无辜又正直，好像正困着越水内射的不是他一样。  
“……会、会怀孕的。”  
木兔侧过头，安抚地亲了亲她红红的眼角，“没事，我们不告诉送子鸟，就不会送宝宝来。”  
隔天的体育馆，几校合宿仍照常继续，休息时黑尾又晃过去和及川聊天：“木兔这家伙怎么回事，状态好得吓人，明明昨天还扣了好几个超大本垒打。对了，今天怎么没看到晴见？已经回宫城了？”  
答话的却是赤苇：“没有，木兔前辈昨晚一直和越水在一起，不过今天越水好像在旅馆休息。”

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 兔兔宝贝那么可爱，不值得一个后备箱么？！  
> “越水是我亲女鹅”和“我把越水当工具人”冲突么？不冲突（越水：rnm，跑剧情的时候要我温柔可人，上车翻脸就是清纯yin荡  
> 就能不能商量一下，不要的OC可以来我这里换车零件，越辣的越……别打了别打了，头都没了


End file.
